


Mac + Killers

by FallenQueen2



Series: Love + Angst [5]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Blood, Creepy Murdoc (MacGyver TV 2016), Death, Gen, Gore, Jack may be stalking Mac but he’s a gentleman about it, Serial Killer Jack, Stalking, drugged Mac, glasses Mac, serial killer au, student Mac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Every day Jack watches the pretty blond in the diner and does nothing until Murdoc forces his hand.Prompt: Serial Killer AU





	Mac + Killers

**Author's Note:**

> Scene's of X-Ray + Penny is used.

Jack sipped at his cooling coffee absently as he watched the pretty blond flip a page in his textbook, pushing up a pair of bulky black-framed glasses. The blond had a smudge of frosting from a cinnamon bun dotting the corners of his lips and a pink tongue flicked out to clean it off. Jack had to take another gulp of coffee at the sight and looked down at his tablet so it wasn’t obvious he was staring. 

Jack had found this mum and pop old-timey diner a few blocks from his house and had fallen in love with the pastries and the strong coffee. He fell fully in love when he caught sight of the lithe, pretty, blond boy who always was seated in the back corner of the diner, pouring over textbooks and ordering the same thing each time. 

Jack had so many thoughts and ideas surrounding the mysterious blond that he had to go out and do things he hadn’t done in a long time. He to be careful in case the federal agents who had been on his trail pick up his scent, he did not want to go to prison even less now that he had such a pretty thing to look at every day. 

“Well I’ll be, Dalton I was not expecting you to be here you old dog.” A far too familiar voice caught Jack’s attention as a man with slicked-back hair and a leather jacket settled on the seat across from Jack, blocking his line of sight of his blond. 

“Murdoc is the name you're going by now isn’t it?” Jack asked, leaning back unimpressed as Murdoc flagged down a waitress for his own coffee. 

“For now at least, I can see why you like this place. The view is quite pretty,” Murdoc lowered his voice once he got his coffee. Jack tensed up and swallowed back a growl when Murdoc twisted his torso around to look at Mac who was in his own world, totally obvious to everything around him. It was a look that Jack had come to adore and his fingers curled into fists on his thighs as he glared at Murdoc. 

“What are you planning Murdoc?” Jack snarled, keeping his voice low so no one would notice their conversation. 

“I just want to know if the pretty boy has a set of lungs on him, I bet he’ll bleed so nicely for me, maybe if I’m lucky he will beg.” Murdoc leaned across the table with a smirk on his lips and Jack saw red. He had to stop himself from picking up the knife and slitting this annoying man’s throat right then and there. 

“I’ll let you know how it turns out, maybe send you some photos if I’m in the mood.” Murdoc drained his coffee in a large gulp as he rose to his feet. 

“Be seeing you, Dalton.” He looked at the blond and then back at Jack, winking. Jack bared his teeth as the madman left the diner and Jack could feel blood dripping from his palms from where his nails dug into his skin as he stared at the blond who was completely obvious to what had just transpired. This blond was his and Jack would do anything to make sure it stays that way. 

It was rather simple actually once Jack got into the proper headspace. Finding the men that Murdoc had hired to help kidnap his blond was ridiculously easy and the way one of the men’s throat opened under his knife was even easier. He stashed his body in a nearby trashcan and slipped on the mask he had been given for the job. 

Jack kept silent under the stupid mask as he stayed at the back of the group as Murdoc, another man and Jack all trooped up to a nice house that overlooked downtown LA in the middle of the damn day. Murdoc had balls Jack had to give him that, Jack had to bide his time as he double-checked that his weapons and a needle full of sedative were on his body. 

Murdoc knocked on the front door and moments later, the pretty blond sans his glasses opened the door. Jack swallowed as Murdoc jammed a Taser in the blond’s side, the blond gasped and his knees went out from under him. He collapsed on the floor, body convulsing and eyes wide and jaw ridged. 

Jack chose this moment to strike, his knife slipped over the extra man’s throat and he went down with a gurgle of blood. Murdoc turned around just in time for Jack to stab his blade in his throat. Murdoc’s hands scrambled at the knife as Jack lowered him to the ground.

“He’s not yours.” Jack hissed from behind the mask and kicked Murdoc away from him. Jack stepped over the dying Murdoc and knelt down next to the trembling blond.

The pretty boy jerked away when Jack reached for him, Jack scooped the blond into his arms, lifting him from the floor and he headed down the hallway. The blond was struggling weakly but his body was still affected by the Taser so he was as weak as a newborn baby. 

Jack entered the closet bedroom, setting the tall blond down onto the bed and caressed his hair. It was as soft as he always thought it would be, he pulled out the needle and watched as fear entered the blond’s stunning blue eyes. 

“Everything is okay darling,” Jack said in his thick Texan drawl as he stuck the blond with the needle, injecting the sedative. The blond gave a soft whimper and his head lolled to the side as his eyes closed as Jack kept stroking his hair soothingly. 

Jack removed the needle and wiped his thumb over the small bead of crimson blood, he moaned softly at the taste of copper when he sucked his thumb clean. Jack finally took a look at the student ID card that was sitting on the nightstand and laughed under his breath. 

“Angus MacGyver huh? I’ll call you Mac, so sleep tight my pretty blond. I’ll see you soon.” Jack promised as he made his exit from the house once making sure Murdoc the bastard was in fact dead. Jack ditched the mask in a trashcan as he walked. His hands were in his pocket and he started to whistle as cop cars roared past him towards Mac’s house, right on time. 

It was a few weeks before Mac came back to the diner, Jack was actually leaving and the blond was coming into the restaurant. 

“Oh sorry!” Mac apologized when they bumped into each other, flashing Jack a small smile that made Jack’s heart twist and Mac’s voice was gentle and angelic just like Jack had hoped it would be.

“Everything is okay darling,” Jack repeated as he strode down the sidewalk, melting into the crowd and he caught sight of Mac standing on the sidewalk, staring after him with wide eyes and plump lips parted wide. Jack just grinned as he walked after all things were getting fun now, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen next.


End file.
